Typical pressure sensors are not particularly well suited to low cost applications by virtue of the relatively high number of component parts, expensive materials and/or processing requirements, and high number of manufacturing-processing steps required to both produce the sensors and to integrate them into the instrumentation or apparatus of the application.
In order to manufacture a typical pressure sensor, it is usually necessary to make electrical connections between the sensor components and associated circuitry and to establish a pressure seal interface between the circuitry and a pressure media which is to be applied to the sensor. Generally, making the electrical connections and forming the pressure seal interface require at least two independent process steps during production. Even more process steps are required when sealing both sides of the sensor. This results in increased cost.
There is a continuing need to provide pressure sensors which can be manufactured more efficiently and/or at lower cost.
The embodiments disclosed herein therefore directly address the shortcomings of methods of manufacturing present pressure sensors providing a low cost method of manufacturing a pressure sensor that is suitable for many price sensitive applications.